trimpsfandomcom-20200215-history
Trimp (species)
Trimps are the main creatures in the game. They are a renewable resource, and can be assigned to jobs. Those unassigned to any job contribute to breeding. They can also be sent to fight on the world map. The game reveals some story about them. Housing In the beginning of the game, the player will be able to trap up to 10 Trimps in traps. These Trimps are housed in the player's ship. However, the player will soon notice that 10 Trimps are not nearly enough to help explore the vast world, and has to acquire upgrades to accomodate more Trimps. The following housing will be able to accomodate extra Trimps: *Hut *House *Mansion *Hotel *Resort *Gateway *Wormhole *Collector *Warpstation These are combined into a "Housing" category under the breakdown for Max Trimps. In addition, one is able to earn extra space for Trimps in the world by clearing cells with a present icon, adding this "Battle Territory Bonus" to your housing. Finally, one is able to use the Dimensional Generator to generate extra housing for your Trimps. The following factors increase the maximum number of Trimps you can have: *Tauntimp (Exotic Imp-ort) *Carpentry *Carpentry II The following factors reduce the maximum number of Trimps you can have: *Large (Daily challenge modifier) *Large Trimps (Size) Jobs Any Trimps you have acquired can be assigned to jobs to help you produce more resources. The following jobs are available to your Trimps: *Farmer *Lumberjack *Miner *Scientist *Trainer *Explorer *Geneticist *Magmamancer *Amalgamator Breeding If Trimps are not assigned to any jobs, then they will begin to breed, creating even more Trimps. Battle At the beginning you can send one Trimp at a time to fight. After completing the 10th cell of Zone 1, the player unlocks an upgrade called Bloodlust, which gives the ability to toggle an AutoFight switch which sends Trimps automatically to fight after your maximum number of Trimps has been reached. After completing each zone the player gets a Coordination upgrade, which increases the size (and stats) of your battle group. Fighting Trimps have three major statistics: Attack, Health and Block. Attack In the beginning, your single fighting Trimp has a base attack of 6. However, this quickly becomes insufficient to progress past enemies, and the player has to increase this stat in order to defeat enemy imps to progress. This is done through buying equipment for your Trimps. List of available equipment boosting attack: *Dagger *Mace *Polearm *Battleaxe *Greatsword *Arbalest (Complete Slow to unlock) Equipment can be prestiged for extra buffs to attack. All of this is summed up as your Trimps' base attack. The following factors increase '''your Trimps' attack: *Number of fighting soldiers (Increase by Coordination) *Achievement bonus *Power *Power II *Anticipation *Robotrimp *Heirloom (Shield) *Golden Battle *Challenge² bonus *Map battle bonus *Dominance formation *Titimp (Exotic Imp-ort, only in Maps) *Sugar Rush (Dropped by Pumpkimp beyond zone 200) *Legs for Days Mastery (Only in Daily Challenges) *Magmamancers with Magmamancermancy Mastery *Chilled enemies (Ice Empowerment) *Void Power Masteries (Only in Void Maps) *Still Rowing II Mastery *Strength In Health Mastery *Scryhard I Mastery (Only in Scryer Formation) *Bionic Magnet II Mastery (Only in Bionic Wonderland maps higher than your current world) *Sanity (Decay) *Unliving (Life) *Determined (Lead) *Even Stronger (Daily challenge modifier) *Rampage (Daily challenge modifier) *Sharp Trimps (Bone Trader purchase) *Void Siphon (ability from Fluffy Evolution 9 Level 10) *Strength Towers (from Player's Spire) *Amalgamator *Fluffy The following factors '''reduce your Trimps' attack: *Overheating (Magma) *Formations other than Dominance *Decay (Decay) *Electrified (Electricity) *Weakness (Daily challenge modifier) *Oddly Weak (Daily challenge modifier) Attack Range There is a minimum/maximum range of attack power Trimps are able to deal to the enemy. The default is Min 80%, Max 120%. With the Range perk, the minimum damage is raised to 100%. In the Discipline challenge, the ratio is modified to Min 0.5%, Max 199.5%. Some daily challenge modifiers can also change this ratio. Critical chance and damage By default, Trimps have a 0% chance to deal critical damage (shown in-game as Crit!) to enemy imps for 200% damage. With Relentlessness, one can increase this chance up to 50% for 400% damage. The critical chance and damage can be further increased by your equipped Shield Heirloom. Some daily challenge modifiers can also alter this chance. If your critical chance falls below 0%, there is a chance for your Trimps to deal a Weak! hit for 20% less damage. If your critical chance is above 100% but below 200%, there is a chance for your Trimps to deal a CRIT! hit (Mega Crit) for 5x damage. If your critical chance is above 200% but below 300%, there is a chance for your Trimps to deal a CRIT!! hit for an extra 5x damage (25x total damage). And if your critical chance is above 300%, there is a chance for your Trimps to deal a CRIT hit for an extra 5x damage (125x total damage). The Mega Crit multiplier can be increased by the Charged Crits Mastery and Fluffy. Health In the beginning, your single fighting Trimp has a base health of 50. However, this quickly becomes insufficient to withstand enemy hits, and the player has to increase this stat in order to progress. This is done through buying equipment for your Trimps. List of available equipment boosting health: *Shield without Shieldblock *Boots *Helmet *Pants *Shoulderguards *Breastplate *Gambeson (Complete Slow to unlock) Equipment can be prestiged for extra buffs to health. All of this is summed up as your Trimps' base health. The following factors increase your Trimps' maximum health: *Number of fighting soldiers (Increase by Coordination) *Geneticists *Toughness *Toughness II *Resilience *Heirloom (Shield) *Golden Battle *Challenge² bonus *Heap formation *Amalgamator *Void Power Mastery (Only in Void Maps) *Unliving (Life) The following factors reduce your Trimps' maximum health (not to be confused with effects draining your health): *Overheating (Magma) *Formations other than Heap *Unbalance (Balance) *Pressure (Daily challenge modifier) Block Trimps start out not having any block. However, Gyms and Shield with Shieldblock can be purchased to allow your Trimps to nullify part of the enemy's incoming damage. With a block value higher than the enemy's attack, your Trimps are able to take no damage at all. However, focusing only on block is not recommended once the player breaks the planet since enemies will be able to bypass your block and damage your Trimps. Fluffy Fluffy is a special Trimp the player encounters after beating the fifth row of Spire II. He acts as the player's pet, being able to level up and give the player various additional bonuses. Category:About the game Category:The Basics Category:Imps